Rekindle Feelings
by MiyukiSasaki
Summary: Shiho created a new prototype for APTX4869, Shinichi is so happy but it turns out that he and Shiho had to take care of fraternal twins for 3 days. Shiho is staying at Kudo's. What can happen in 72 hours? Will love spark? Shin&Shi're OOC
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Gosho AOYAMA.

* * *

Shiho (Ai) and Shinichi (Conan) had to babysit twins (male and female). I wonder how are they going to end up  
Shinichi is a tiny little OOC  
Shiho is also OOC  
I don't think that Haibara can act cool like usually if she have to babysit 2 childrens. XP  
Sorry!! Well I can't help it since it is my first fanfiction. Yes this is also the first time I write in this way. Usually I just write them in chat/script format

**A-HEM MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? I KNOW THAT OKIYA SABARU; THE NERDY LOOKING GUY WITH NOT-SO-GOOD DETECTIVE BRAINS AS SHINICHI'S, IS CURRENTLY STAYING AT KUDO SHINICHI'S HOUSE BUT UH.. THINK AS IF LIKE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPEN IN THIS STORY IS BEFORE OKIYA SABARU WAS INTRODUCE TO THE ANIME OKAY? THANK YOU~!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

One late Saturday Evening at Kudo's mansion

"Yuuji-kun, don't play with knife!!!" shouted Shiho as she snatched the knife away from Yuuji "You know you shouldn't play with knife! How am I suppose to explain to your parents if you are hurt? Now.. GET OUT FROM THE KITCHEN!!!"

Yuuji quickly run out from the kitchen and run towards Shinichi who is sitting on the sofa relaxing and reading the newspaper.

"Shinichi-niichan t-that auntie is so fierce" Yuuji sniffed

"Aww.. Miyano-san, look what you did.. You made this little guy scared" Shinichi patted Yuuji head

"Whatever.." Shiho murmured tonelessly

"Anyway, Yuuji-kun don't call her auntie, she is just fierce because she don't want you to get hurt" Shinichi said to Yuuji gently "now go and say sorry to her.."

"Shiho-neechan, I'm sorry for playing with knife earlier and for calling you auntie" Yuuji said with his cute puppy eyes.

"Okay okay.. now get out from the kitchen and stop disturbing me or you will get burnt dinner"

'Poor Haibara...' thought Shinichi

~Flashback~

"Hello Kudo, can you come to my house? I want to show you my new invention"

"Oh okay"

"Ran-neechan can I go to hakase's house?" Conan asked

"Sure and be careful" Ran replied with a smile on her face

'I wonder what is the new invention' Conan thought

At Hakase's house

Guess who open the door for conan? A very angry strawberry blonde girl

"Why are you so angry?" Conan asked

"You will soon find out.." Haibara said tonelessly as she grab Conan's arm and drag him into the house

"Hi hakase! Where is the new invention?" Conan asked happily

"I was lying to you" hakase said

"Oh really?" the smile on Conan face is fading slowly

"The great detective from the East can get cheated easily.. what a shame" Haibara mocks conan with a little smirk on her face

"Whatever" Conan muttered angrily "So, whats the reason your asked me to come?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Why didn't you ask me through the phone? It is easier"

"I just want to see how is your reaction since it is something 'big'"

"Just tell me.." Conan said "NOWW!!"

"Look, I have a friend called Usoi Hachirobei both of us had to go to Kyoto for work, he had 2 children-" his statement was being cut by Conan

"Wait.. wait.. is this a quiz?"

"No, okay now listen, he had 2 children, they have no mother, yes his wife Fumiko Hachirobei passed away last year, so can you, and Ai-kun uh.. take care of the children?"

"WHAT?!!??!!?" Conan shouted.

"Don't shout please. This is the second time of the day I'm being shouted at." hakase slowly remove his own hands from covering his own ears.

"Serve you right" Conan happily replied "Let me guess, the one that shouted at you was Haibara-san right?"

"The great detective from the East can guess pretty well though.." a voice replied. It was Haibara

Conan walked away from hakase and goes closer to Haibara. He whispered "Did you agreed with hakase?"

"No" Haibara said "I will never agreed unless.. he buy me a Prada bag and a Fusae purse"

Conan thought 'What the heck is going on in her mind' "O-oh-ho.. *sweatdrop* "

"Woi! What are you gossiping about?" hakase curiously asked

"We are talking about the proverb 'curiosity killed the cat named Hiroshi Agasa' " Haibara answered, giving him a evil grin "I will never babysit children unless you buy me a Prada bag and a Fusae purse"

"Okay, okay I'll buy them for you" hakase replied 'This kid is so weird.. *sweatdrop' "How about you Conan, what would you like in return so that you will agree

"Well, actually I don't mind to babysit 2 children, but are you sure that they will listen to us? I mean we are so small." Conan complained

"I don't think you need to worry about that" Haibara said "I have created a antidote for APTX4869 that lasts for 4 days."

"Count me in." Conan happily replied 'Yes!! Finally!!! I CAN MEET RAN WITH THE FORM OF SHINICHI!!!!' "Hakase, when should I start babysitting them?"

"Next Tuesday" Hakase answered

Shinichi's heart broke. Ran, Kogoro and himself will be going to Osaka with Heiji and Kazuha.. Which means even if he eat the antidote and turned into Shinichi, Conan could not go to Osaka, Ran could never meet him. Since Ran and Kogoro will be leaving at Monday and be back on Friday. Poor Shinichi..

"Oh.. okay then.." Conan sadly replied "Well bye bye hakase. I got to go. Ran must be worried of me and one more thing I'll be telling Ran that I'll be going with hakase for a holiday.. to.. hmm... Hokkaido. So if Ran called and ask whether is it true say yes okay?"

"Sure. Bye Kudo" Hakase answered

At Mouri's detective agency

"Ran-neechan?" Conan called

"Yes?" Ran answered

"I don't think I can follow Ran-neechan and oji-san to Osaka because I want to follow hakase and Haibara to Hokkaido" Conan apologized

"Don't worry. I know hakase will take good care of you." Ran smiled

"Are you saying that you are allowing me to go holiday when them?" Conan asked

"Yup. Now go to sleep it is getting late"

~End of flashback~

'That evil hakase.. he told me that he have to go to Kyoto for work, he also said that we should take babysit the twins at my house because he was afraid that the twins will play with his chemicals, inventions and etc. Leaving me alone with Miyano-san to take care of 2 children.. We also had to clean the whole mansion because it is very dusty.. Spiderwebs everywhere.. Like a ghost house.. Dead rat.. Dead lizards.' Shinichi complained to himself

"Kudo-kun, Yuki-chan, Yuuji-kun!" Shiho called "Time to eat!"

"YAY!!" The twins shouted "Today's dinner is Spaghetti and for dessert is Lemon Pie!!

'Lemon pie... wow I can't remember when was the last I ate them.' Shinichi walked towards the dining table.

15 minutes later they finish eating.  
"Shiho-neechan!!! You are a very very great cook!!!!" the twins exclaimed in happiness.

"Yup. This was the best Lemon pie I ever ate" Shinichi agreed with the twins

Shiho however, was not happy with the compliments she just get. She sighed and said "I think you both should go and take a shower. After the shower go and sleep." she turned her face to Shinichi and said "you too."

'Poor Shiho, she was the first to wake up, last to shower and last to sleep. She must be very very tired' Shinichi sighed, suddenly a bright idea appeared at his mind 'I know! Tomorrow, I'll shoot her with the anesthesia gun-watch that contains the narcotize needle! Then I'll do all the housework!'

A/N: I don't know what is the watch called can anyone tell me? (I just visit some DC fansite for these name of the watch and needle)

* * *

~ End of chapter 1 ~

A/N: Hahaha! I can't wait to see how Conan/Shinichi does all the housework!

Please be a kind person and inform me my mistakes.

To be continued.. soon.. (If someone review this chapter -.- if nobody does, well, I won't update then..)

Thanks to my school friends, specially Suzuka Kazushira for helping me correcting my grammar. (No she is not a member of this website sad...)

Here is a review from her:

She gives me 3 and a half stars thumbs up and a wink for the first chapter

"The starting is quite intersting (the part Yuuji playing with the knife.), Shinichi's character is calm (at least), Vocab. good, proverbs/saying good, knowledge for well-known brands is quite suprising. Um, I have nothing to say, other than funny and interesting, so bye bye :) - Suzuka"

Reply for the review: Wah! Arigato!!! I don't really get the part where she said that "Shinichi's character is calm (at least)," it has a hidden meaning I think.. and by the way Suzuka-chan (Kazushira-san) the well-known brands your talking I mean the Fusae purse does not exist in real life but prada beg exist in real life. Fusae purse is just the well-known brand in the anime XP. Again.. ARIGATO!

Arigato so muchy TT_TT This is the first review I get! The internet people who read my story refuse to review! I wonder why! =____= only reviews I so far get is from my friends


	2. The Three Surprises

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

I have break the promise. In the first chapter it says "To be continued.. soon.. (If someone review this chapter -.- if nobody does, well, I won't update then..)" -.- but I can't follow my promise since I already completed this chapter.  
Thank you to Meitantei-kun for adding this story to favorite.  
Sorry to all Shiho is OOC m(_ _)m  
Just incase if you all are still confused with the twins  
Yuki - Female - 6 years old  
Yuuji - Male - 6 years old  
Both of them are fraternal twins/Dizygotic twins.

* * *

The next day 06:05:35 hours

Shiho was awake.

The twins are still sleeping soundly.

Shinichi is also still sleeping.

Shiho has a hard time sleeping since she was coughing one whole night.

She walked out from her and Shinichi parent's room.

She walked downstairs with her eyes half-closing and though 'Just because this house has only 1 guestroom and they are reserved for the twins I would have to share the room and bed with Shinichi and not only that, wouldn't it be easier if he has a King size bed in his room downstairs and not a hard single size bed *sweatdrop* both of us fought to sleep in to room until we decided that we will be sharing room.. so I had to sleep with him in his parents room upstairs!'

(A/N: Oh yes yes yes, they are sharing room and bed but, of course, NOTHING HAPPENED between them!! You understand.. what I mean.. right?? ^^' )

She walked towards the bathroom and brushes her teeth, take a short shower, dry herself and put on her clothes. She walks out from the bathroom and walk towards the kitchen. She is making French Toast for breakfast.

~Meanwhile at Shiho/Shinichi parents's room~

He rose up from his bed, and made the bed. He walk towards the kitchen and started a conversation "Ohayo, Haibara-san"

"Nani?" She replied coldly.

"Are you alright? You were coughing through the night" Shinichi said, looking at her, concerned of her.

"I know how to take care of myself" she replied coldly "go and take a shower will you?" she added.

Without saying another word Shinichi walked to the bathroom and takes his shower.

After that, he walked to the kitchen. Staring at Shiho, thinking, how to shot her with the gun-watch that made her annoyed. "What?" a voice said.

"Huh?"

"What? You kept on staring at me! Is there something on my face?" She said, sharply

"Ah, no.. I was just thinking"

"Is that so? About what?"

"Eh? Ab-about e-er--r-er" he stammered as he look around while thinking of some suitable, logical answers, but before he could give an answer to her, she said "Go and wake the brats up and ask them to take a bath too"

Without replying Shinichi walked towards the twins' room and wake them up. Yuki, who felt out of bed as Yuuji wakes up and pushed her cried very loudly.

"A-ah don't cry.. u-uh Shinichi-niichan play the piano for you kay? What song?"

"I w-wa-want to heard.." Yuki sniffed "Twinkle twinkle little star"

'Thank god~ that is the only song I know how to play~' Shinichi thought and start playing the piano

Ayumi who is walking infront Kudo's mansion, heard those crys and piano music and thought that it was a ghost. She quickly ran off because she is afraid that a ghost will kidnap her. "There is a ghost at Etou's house"

Yuki finally stopped crying.

They ate breakfast Shiho gathered the plates and put them into the sink.

'Time to shoot' Shinichi thought, he opens the watch's cover and target Shiho and ready to shoot Shiho until..

"Shinichi-niichan, what are you doing?" Yuki said sweetly innocently

"ah.." he got shock and the narcotize needle hitted the door then hitted Yuki.

Yuki felt asleep. 'Oh.. no that was the last narcotize needle!' he carries Yuki and put her on her bed. When he returns to the kitchen Shiho was already lying on the fainted. He touched her forehead, it was very very hot. He puts his hand under her back and another under her knee.

(A/N: He carries her okay? I don't know how to write that statement. I even asked school friends but -.- no one can help me)

He slowly lifted her up. He carried her to his parent's bedroom and put her on the bed. He went out and returned with a infrared thermometer, a bowl filled lukewarm water and a piece of dry clean cloth. He pressed the button to on the thermometer and a red laser appeared on her forehead "38.5C.. quite high.." he said softly to himself. He soaked the cloth into the bowl and squeeze the cloth to remove the excess liquid, he folded the cloth and put it on her forehead. He went out from the room and walked to the living room.

Yuuji is happily watching Kamen Yaiba...

"Yuuji-kun, soften the volume for the television and as soon as Yuki-chan wake up, tell her to keep quiet" Shinichi said to him

"ah... why??" he frowned

"Shiho-neechan is sick. She needs to have a proper rest.." Shinichi explained to him

"ohh.." he press the button on the television remote control to slow down the sound

~One hour later~

Shiho was awake.... She sat up on the bed and touched her forehead.

She looked at her side and saw a bowl of water on a small table 'What happened...?

I remembered that I was washing the plate until... everything turned black..'

The door started to opened slowly..

Shiho quickly lie-down on the bed and pretended to be still fainted.

'Who.. Who is that...?'

"Ah.. I forget to bring the thermometer"

'Kudo-kun...'

"Guess I got no choice.." Shinichi said softly.

He removed the cloth from her forehead and soak it into the bowl and gently placed his forehead against her's

'Her condition have gone better...'

He slowly removed his forehead from hers and looked at her face.

'So cute.. Haibara-san is so cute.. She looks like a beautiful fallen angel.." he thought 'WHAT AM I THINKING?!?' he slapped himself 'Ran is waiting for me I can't fall in love in another girl!'

'but.. I don't think its wrong..'

He couldn't control himself from giving her cheek a kiss

"Gomen, Haibara-san" he said softly

He took the cloth from the bowl and placed it on her forehead. He walked out from the room and gently closed the door

Shiho who is pretending to sleep immediately opened her eyes, in shock, for what he did.

She rubbed her cheek and blushed a little.

"Baka ne..." she whispered to herself

She closed her eyes again and fall into deep sleep..

~45 minutes later~

Shiho woke up and yawned.

She touched her forehead and whisper to herself "it is going down..."

She get down from the bed and walked towards the door, before she could open it someone have already opened it.

It was Shinichi

"Ohayo, Kudo-kun" she said while yawning

"What 'ohayo' It is already 2 PM!" he said

"Oh really? What happened?" She pretended to not know and yawned again.

"First of all, eat this thing" he handed out a small packet containing some fever medicine  
The pharmacist told me that you can eat this medicine with empty stomach"

She snatched the packet "This is.." she stopped for a moment "wait.. did you.. went out and buy this medicine at the pharmacy?!" she half-shouted

"Yes, but don't worry! I disguised myself. Remember those wigs we found in my parent's closet?"

he immediately replied because he know that he would get long lecture from her.

"Look" he said and put on a wig which is blonde in colour and curly, take a sunglasses from his pocket and put it on

She sighed and said "oh" in dull tone. She walked out from the room and yawned again

"Oi, Haibara! Where are you going?" he asked her concernly

"Take a glass of water, how am I suppose to swallow this medicine without water you foolish, absent-minded detective" she told him in a mocking voice

A few minutes later she returns to the room, ready to snuggle in her warm, cozy bed like a cute little kitten

"Get out..." she murmurs as she begin to settle herself on the bed.

"Eh?"

"Get out, unless if you would like to have some of the viruses and bacterias from me" she said while looking at the wall next to her.

"Its okay..I have strong immune system, by the way, Haibara, why did you push yourself too much?" he asked her

She kept herself silent and still looking at the wall

"Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

"I couldn't" she said softly, not too soft until he couldn't hear her gratitude

"I can't do that... You have done enough for me.. I couldn't ask for your help anymore"

she blinked her eyes, preventing her tears from falling down

"You have saved me from the Black Organisation a several of times, from Gin, from Vodka, from Vermouth and from Pisco, you even told me not to run away from my destiny, you have done so much for me, I can't ask for more.."

"Baka!" he half-shouted

"I did that on my own will, moreover if I didn't save you from the Black Organisation probably in the future, the Black Organisation will never going to be down right? So remember, I'm doing this not only for you but for me too"

She sneered "How stupid of me.."

she walked out from the bed, walked towards Shinichi and put her left hand on his shoulder

"Today do all the housework, including cooking okay?" She smirked and slowly removed her hand from his shoulder

"Ehh?! Cooking too?!!? I don't know how to cook!" he groaned

"What kind of excuses is that, baka tantei? How do you managed to live alone, in this big mansion, without knowing how to cook a long ago before you stayed with your wife?"

"Ran is not my wife!" he half-shouted and blushed a little

"Eh.. strange.. I didn't remember saying the name 'Ran' either" she chuckled

"Alright, alright. You win" he mumbled

~Meanwhile outside the room, at the door~

The twins, Yuki and Yuuji are eavesdropping their conversation

"We have to eat Shinichi-niichan's cooking... I don't want!" Yuki said softly and sticks her tongue-out

"Shh.. keep quite or we will be caught by them.." Yuuji shush her

~Meanwhile in the room

"Out" she said and pulled the blanket up and gets on the bed.

Shinichi cupped his chin and think about something... something.. something..

"Oi!" she half-shouted.

Shinichi is still thinking, he didn't answer or respond at all

She walked out of bed and walks towards him "hello?"

Shiho begin to shake him and poke his head

"KUDO-KUN!!" She takes the bowl of water from the table and splash the water to him

"Hey! Why did you splash water at me?!" He shouted

She coughed

"Uh.. are you okay?" he asked her concernly

"What 'are you okay' I'm the one who suppose to ask you that, you seems to be 'dead' for the last few minutes" she replied weakly

"I was just thinking.." he said

"about..?" she chirpped

"something" he purred

Suddenly, a thought stroke Shiho, she smirked and said "about the kiss?"

"ah?"

"about that tiny little kiss on my cheek" she said and walk closely

"Ho-how di-did you.. know?" he asked shyly, his cheeks is burning, his cheeks is redder than Shiho's red-because-of-fever-ones

~Outside, back to the eavesdropping naughty kids~

"Like I expected, they are dating!" Yuki whispered joyfully

"Strange.. didn't they say that Ran is his wife?" Yuuji curiously said

"Who cares, you know, some adults joke around, maybe he is close with the girl name Ran so Shiho-neechan consider Ran as his wife" Yuki replied

"Yup, I agree with you sis, Shinichi-niichan is so handsome while Shiho-neechan is so pretty they are really made for each other"

~Back to Shinichi and Shiho~

Shiho held his face close to hers. They begin to form an eye contact. They are just an inch apart. So close..

She could feel his burning cheeks and said "don't burn your cheeks until they turn black"

"what.. the.."

She quickly cut off his sentence "by the way..." she said softly and sweetly as she tickles Shinichi's neck with her left hand while the other hand cupped his chin.  


* * *

What will happen next? I don't know either! XP That is why I stop it here.. (lying) Since this chapter is long~~ Some human being is dislike long chapters right? Stay tuned for the next chapter~ and review please!! I'm getting none of them!!!

Thank you to Suzuka Kazushira (again) and my school friends for helping me, encouraging me and reading them without laughing at my poor grammar (Suzuka was the first one then it was my school friends)

Review from Suzuka Kazushira

She gave me 3 stars and a thumbs up - noooo!!! i decreased!!! I got an extra half star for the first chapter!! I also get a wink + smile in the first chapter!

"A little bit interesting, good vocabulary, a little dramatic yet good storyline. Not like some other stories, and its fresh and funny too (AUTHOR'S BLOCK!! Suzuka, you forget that the part that your reading is a part in Chapter 3. Yah the not yet been named chapter!) I have no more other comments sp this is the end of my review ;) - Suzuka"

Arigato so muchy TT_TT This is the second review I get! The internet people who read my story refuse to review! I wonder why!


	3. The Annoying Detective

* * *

Disclaimer: I **_DON'T___** and will **_NEVER___** own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

"She quickly cut off his sentence "by the way..." she said softly and sweetly as she tickles Shinichi's neck with her left hand while the other hand cupped his chin­  
­  
"I am wondering..." she stopped her left hand from tickling his neck, turned around; breaking the eye contact and crossed her arms "what is Agasa Hakase doing in Kyoto? I hope he already bought the Prada Bag and a Fusae Purse as promised."­  
­  
~Meanwhile in Kyoto~­  
­  
"A choo!" Agasa Hakase sneezed "Excuse me" he apologized­  
­  
"Are you sick Hiroshi-san?" his friend, Usoi Hachirobei asked him concernedly­  
­  
"No.. I think, someone is talking about... A CHOO! me.." he sneezed again "Sorry"­  
­  
"Who would be talking about you? Your girlfriend?"­  
­  
"I'm still single! I think, the one who is talking about me is.. my daughter"­  
­  
"Wait.. Didn't you just said that your single?" ­  
­  
"Not my real daughter, just someone that I take care and love as a daughter.."­  
­  
~Back to Kudo's mansion~­  
­  
"ahh...." he was there leaning against the wall, relieved, from the feeling that she would kiss him­  
­  
Shiho walked to Shinichi parent's closet, pulled out a red t-shirt and threw it to Shinichi. The t-shirt landed on his face­  
­  
She looked at him "Change, or you'll get sick.. like me.." she look away and continue "sorry..."­  
­  
"It is okay.. my fault to build castles in the air" ­  
­  
~To the naughty eavesdropping kids~­  
­  
"Lets go, lets go, they are going to catch us, eavesdropping at them"­  
­  
"Shh" Yuuji shushed his sister­  
­  
They tiptoed quietly away from the door...­  
­  


* * *

­  
Shinichi left the room, Shiho is about to sleep she is almost entering her dreamland until, someone spoil it­  
­  
A knock at the door­  
­  
"Uh.. sorry, are you about to sleep?" he slowly open the door and take a peek inside the room­  
­  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked him impatiently and with a sleepy voice­  
­  
"Where is the salt?" he asked shyly­  
­  
"The second cabinet from the left" she chuckled­  
­  
"Second cabinet from the left..." he mumbled and walk back to the kitchen­  
­  
A few minutes later, Shiho is again, almost going to sleep, entering the land that her mind created­  
­  
"Uh.. Miyano-san, where is the sugar?" ­  
­  
"The fifth cabinet from the left"­  
­  
A few minutes later...­  
­  
"Sorry to disturb you again and again... so.. where is the soy sauce?" he asked her absent-mindly­  
­  
"The third cabinet from the left" she said and look at him weirdly 'This.. house belongs to him right? What a weirdo...' ­  
­  
"What?" he chirped at her when he notice the sleepy girl looking at him, strangely­  
­  
"Nothing" she squeaked, he walked away 'Should I help him...? That.. foolish detective..' the slap her own forehead softly 'What am I thinking.. well.. if he comes in again.. I would...'­  
­  
The door slightly open­  
­  
"Uh..." a male voice murmured­  
­  
'THAT IS IT HELPING HIM! I CAN'T STAND THAT ATTITUDE OF THE FOOLISH DETECTIVE!'­  
­  
"Where is the-" he stop for a while, looking at the angry look on Haibara's face­  
­  
She jumped down from the bed, off the lights, the air conditioner, grab his arm and pull him downstairs with her­  
­  
"I'll help you cook, I can't stand your absent-minded brain" she mocked him­  
­  
"Hey! Who are you to call me 'absent-minded'?!?" he half-shouted­  
­  
She gave him a hey-you-should-be-thanking-me-since-I-am-helping-you-to-cook-even-if-I-am-still-sick look­  
­  
"Sorry" he sweatdropped touched her forehead and felt her temperature "It is going down" he smiled ­  


* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.. -.- This chapter is not really perfect... I also didn't give Suzuka read yet, well she got read the begining part but not till the end.. Inform me about my grammar mistake, I'm sure that there is plenty 


	4. The Blackout

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing/typing disclaimers. I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed/名探偵コナン. Detective Conan/Case Closed/名探偵コナン belongs to Gosho AOYAMA.. maybe I'm going to rob Detective Conan/Case Closed/名探偵コナン away from him one day ^-^ XD J/K

^-^ Thanks to 75aichan; my friend from youtube, for reading this story. ^-^ GOOD LUCK in your examination Ai-chan! My best luck to you. Ahh.. it hurt me pretty well when I wrote chappie.. I don't know why but.. I cried.. DX

* * *

That night, Shinichi is sleeping on his parents bed, Shiho is sitting on a chair, facing a laptop; hakase borrowed her since she said that she want to do another research for APTX4869 'Should I give it to him?' she sighed 'Shiho! You're being selfish! Kudo-kun don't belongs to you! He belongs to... " she looked down and sighed softly '...Ran, SHIHO, YOU MADE HIS LIFE MISREABLE AND NOW YOU GOT TO FIX IT BACK!' a black screensaver appear in her laptop, she saw her own reflection, she is shedding tears 'But why.. why.. am I crying...?' her right palm is on her forehead, while her elbow is on the table, its supporting her head. Looking down, tears drip on the table one by one.

"Shiho...?"

She froze, for the first time, a guy who is not a part of her family called her first name, she doesn't know whether should she be happy or angry, but, she is a girl who always look strong but not as strong as how she looks, she always puts a fake smile on her face, so, she decided to choose anger.

"Don't call me Shiho.." she murmured with tiny whimpers

"Shiho.. you are whimpering, why?"

"I told you don't call me Shiho!" she half-shouted as she rubs away her tears away

"Shiho, your weeping..."

"Stop calling me Shiho! Can't you understand japanese?!"

"C'mon, Shiho, we have been friends for such a long time, let me call you Shiho"

Seeing how headstrong Shinichi is, she decided to give up  
"Well, whatever, so, aren't you sleeping so peacefully? Why did you wake up then?"

"Kinda feel that its a little hot.." he pulled the blanket away

"... hot...?" she looked at him

"Mhmm.."

Shiho stood up and look outside the window "Kudo-kun.. when was the last you paid the electric bill?" she asked him upon realising that only Shinichi's house has no electric supply

"Do I need to pay? I have been ages ever since I moved to Ran's"

"Yeah right.."

~Flashback~

"Sorry" he sweatdropped touched her forehead and felt her temperature "It is going down" he smiled

Ring~! Ring~! The telephone rung...

Shinichi ran to the telephone and answered it "Hello, Kudo's residence"

"Shin-chan! This is okasan! Missed you!"

"Okasan, how do you know that I am at home?"

"Agasa Hakase told me, that you have to take care of two children in your house, so what is going on there"

"No bad, Haibara-san said thank you for lending her some clothes"

"Shin-chan, listen to okasan, give up on Ran... Date with that.. uh.. Ai-chan instead, I really like her, she is also cuter and better than Ran anyways.. And oh! oh! I'm sending another set of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books"

"But okasan, I already have the whole set, why would you give another one to me?"

"Shin-chan, you maybe a detective but your very slow when it comes about your love life.. Give the set to your future girlfriend/crush neither Ran-chan or Ai-chan

"Okasan! I never said that I have a crush on that.. girl"

"Girl? you mean Ai-chan?"

"Yes, and what you mean by giving books to the person you love? Your the one who doesn't know about love"

"Put a love letter in one of the books dumb, dumb.. If your future girlfriend/crush force herself to read unintersting detective books which means she likes you and how you know that she likes you? Well L-O-V-E letter.. every girl would response to the person who gave her the love letter in different ways don't they?"

"Okasan.. is this what Otousan do to your last time?"

"Of course not! It is a part of my drama.. 11 years ago? I think.. Well sayonara Shin-chan, get back to you soon"

~end of flashback~

_Shin-chan, give up on Ran... Date with that.. uh.. Ai-chan instead, I really like her, she is also cuter and better than Ran anyways.._ Yukiko's words echoed in Shinichi mind.

Shinichi walked towards Shiho, who is looking outside "I think it has something to do with the switch outside.."

Shiho who is startled by him, she spun around and their lips grazed

"Uhm.. sorry!" they both said together

They just stood there, there is an awkward silent between them, they do not know how to break it luckly someone is so kind to 'help' them.

"Shinichi-niichan!! Shiho-neechan!! HELP!! WE ARE BLIND!! WE CAN'T SEE A THING!!! HELP!!!!" shouts from downstairs

"We.. better get down.. and check on the kids and switch..." Shiho walked towards the door embarassingly

"HELP!! HELP!! WE CAN'T SEE A THING!!" The kids shouted

"Keep quiet will you?" Shiho murmured to herself, holding a torchlight, she entered their room

"Keep your mouth shut will you? It is just a blackout!" She murmured angrily

The light from the torching, lights the room.

Yuuji and Yuki looked around their room "We are not blind!"

* * *

Shinichi climbed the ladder and look at the switches, finding the right switch for him to press

"Shinichi-niichan!! Can I climb up there too?" Yuuji said while smiling away happily

"No... its dangerous.."

"and only monkeys like Kudo-kun can climb that high" Shiho smiled

"Ahahah.." Shinichi murmured softly as he gave her the oi-oi look

"hmph.." Shiho sighed "I'm going to bed.. you both take care of this monkey kay?"

* * *

They have the electricity back on, Shinichi get down from the ladder

"Shinichi-niichan" Yuki called

"Yes?"

"Do you like Shiho-neechan?" Yuuji asked him

"Ah?"

"I'm sure you like her, go and give her a kiss or hug" Yuuji gave all his 'smart' suggestions

"Lil kids, love is not as simple as kissing and hugging you know? It is more than that"

"Like..?' Yuki asked, she got puzzled of Shinichi's words

Shinichi chuckled "Your too young to understand love, when you are older you would understand"

"Okay!!" They run to their room, ready to sleep

* * *

Shinichi went back to his parents room, Shiho is already asleep, he caressed her hair gently 'should I listen to my mom's advice..?"

* * *

Ahaha.. another short chapter.. Well its obviously longer than Chapter 3: The annoying detective.. I also think that the grammar improved a little and it is not really ~THAT~ OOC like in the previous chapters. Again, I didn't let Suzuka Kazushira read and check for me the mistakes... yet... since its already school holiday, can't meet her.. and I need to get this chappie done as fast as possible since I'm putting in Good Luck to 75aichan. My present to you, since you read my fanfictions even if your busy studying for your exam.

^-^ Ja ne!


	5. The Small White Butterflies

Disclaimer: I **_don't own_** Detective Conan/Case Closed. Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama.. nor the Sherlock Holmes movie/film mention in the story below.

* * *

SUPER HOT NEWS: DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED MOVIE 14: THE LOST SHIP IN THE SKY'S POSTERS ARE OUT! BUT *PULL OUT POSTERS* LOOK!  
Ai-chan got slapped: http://twitpic(D0T)com/s6r1q .. who would be so violent to a child? Unless if the person know's Ai's real identity! *gasp*  
Kaito KID is going to kiss Ran: http://twitpic(DOT)com/s6r7m ... =-= what? Unless its Shinichi disguising as Kaito...?

* * *

The next morning, Shinichi woke up earlier than Shiho. He looked at Shiho who is hugging a bolster. If only the bolster is him.. he's probably the luckiest guy in the universe. He but, every sweet dreams have to come to an end. His ended when Shiho's body flitted and flicker her eyelids open.

"You're up early today" she said while yawning

"The kids are going home today, right? And the person who need to pack their luggage is us"

"Nah.. its you, I'm lazy to pack for them.. and yet I am the one unpack from them the other day" She smirked

Shinichi sweat drop and gave her that oi-oi look

"Just kidding" she smiled "Don't take my words seriously"

That smile, that small smile on her face have made his day.  


* * *

Ding dong! The door bell rung.

"Yay!!" The kids shouted "that must be Yumiko-neechan!"

"Yu..miko..-neechan?" Shinichi's eye twitched

"Our elder sister" the kids chorused "Bye-bye!" the smiled cheekily and drag their luggage outside

'What the..? The name starts with another 'yu'... again?' Shinichi looked at the kids  


* * *

~In Shinichi's Parents room~

'Shiho, in these two months, you better spend your time nicely with Kudo-kun. You wouldn't be able to meet him again after the antidote for APTX4869 is completed..' Shiho though as she lean against the wall, looking at her laptop.

Shinichi just walk pass in the room, he notice that Shiho is staring at the laptop, he stare at Shiho for a little while then stare towards the laptop, 'Something's fishy' he though, he walk towards the laptop.

"Don't!" Shiho shouted 'if he found out that I got the formula for APTX4869, he would..' she bit her lower lip, not wanting to think the possibilities.

_Enter password:_

"Ah..?" Shinichi looked around

As soon as Shiho saw the _Enter password_ thingy she just smiled, pretend to be calm and blurt out some words "I mean don't let your detective mind being curious of what is in that laptop, just because I am staring at it or something.. hahah.. and uhmm.." she spotted two bottle of perfume on the dressing table, she said while walking towards the dressing table "uhmm.. your family so rich is it? Leave two no wait.." she spotted another bottle behind the two "three bottles of expensive perfume.. Just like that?" she sat on a chair, she hold one of the bottles and stared at it.

"How in the world you know, that, that bottle of perfume is expensive?" he took a bottle, open the cover and sniff it.

"Nah.. its my sis's favorite perfume.." she put on the bottle of perfume back on the dressing table "I've no interest in these kinda stuff"

'Cheh.. wouldn't it better if you have your sister's attitude..' Shinichi sprayed some perfume over he and grinned naughtily

"You evil kid!" She take a bottle of perfume and spray it to Shinichi

'Your certainly in a good mood today, Shiho' he though and smiled 'you'll never do anything so foolish and wasting, like this..'

They 'perfume fight' until the bottles gone empty.

They smelled so nice, but awfully strong, it was terrible!

Shiho giggled, she opened her eyes and said some words, Shinichi, on the other hand looking at her beautiful sparkling eyes, he didn't even borther to hear Shiho

"WOI! Shin.. ugh, sorry Kudo-" her words are being cut off by the great detective

"Call me Shinichi!" he put her hands on Shiho's shoulder

"No, the word Shinichi is just too long for me to say, it is also complica-"

Again, the rude Shinichi, cut her words "I've never know that you're so.." he pulled out a long 'so' "lazy"

"Excuse me, great detective Shinichi? There, I called your name, happy now?" she said in a polite tone

"heheh" he grinned

"By the way, great detective, did you hear whatever I said earlier?"

"Did you even said something earlier?" he raised a brow, trying to recall

"Yes! You awesome detective, I said that I wanted to go to the backyard"

* * *

~In the backyard~

'hahah.. why did I even agree with her..' Shinichi sighed, he looked at Shiho who is happily strolling at the big and beautiful backyard.

Shiho squatted down on her haunches, looking at the white spider lily plant infront of her "pretty.." she whispered to herself 'no wonder neechan like this flower the best' A Small White***** butterfly landed on Shiho's fringe located around her profile, but Shiho didn't notice it.

"Shiho. Don't. Move." Shinichi said as he look at the butterfly

"Why?" she whined

"Shush! Just follow my instruction"

"Gimme reasons why should I follow your instruction"

"Because there is a Cabbage Butterfly on your hair."

"An Artogeia Rapae..? Strange.. aren't Artogeia Rapae the kind who likes to 'hang out' at cabbage fields?"

"Maybe its because.. the perfume that we spray on each other earlier, smelled like Daisy!" Shinichi added "If my memory doesn't to me, I think Daisy belongs to the Asteraceae family and Cabbage often goes to Asteraceae to get nectar, right?"

"Yeah and I've never know that you know the scientific name for the thistle family and Small White" She said half teasingly half flatteringly "anyway.. is it still on my hair?"

"Yup"

She smiled sadly "My elder sister's favorite butterfly is Small White. Th-there many things in the house that are my sister's favorite" Shiho smiled, tears are forming in her eyes

As soon as Shinichi saw this, he gave Shiho a warm embrace

"Shin-shinichi?" she stammered

A light beamed, almost blinded their eyes.

"Aww! You both look so cute together!" A fimiliar female voice giggled

"Okasan!?" Shinichi immediately let go of Shiho

Suddenly, a man step out from Yukiko's back

"Otousan?!" Shinichi looked at his parents, wondering why and how in the world are they here in Japan.

"Hiya Shin-chan!" Yukiko ran towards him and gave him a tender, loving mother-son hug.

"Okasan.. Otousan.. what are you both doing here?"

"We come to visit you.. and your new girl friend" Yuusaku answered while smiling cheekily

"Shiho is not my girl friend!"

"Ah.. Shiho.. wow.. first name.. how intimate the couple is" Yukiko teased and grinned, she then look that the photo she took "Shin-chan, don't your ever notice that there are 2 Small White butterflies here? One is on Ai's hair, and the other one is on yours" she pointed

"Eh?" Shinichi shook her head then he saw a Small White flying away from him. The butterfly on Shiho's hair flew together with it.

"I see! They are couples! Like you both!!" Yukiko took the picture of the butterflies

"Anyway, son.. why do you smell so.. achoo" Yuusaku sneezed "nice but strong.. to strong.." Yuusaku rubbed his nose a little "This smell, smells fimiliar too"

"Have you forget, hubby? Its my perfume!" Yukiko look at Shinichi and Yuusaku angrily, she pointed at Yuusaku "Now can you forget about something SO IMPORTANT?!!??!" she said in that dramatic tone and way. Then she pointed at Shinichi "and you!! How can you use take my perfume and spray it to Shiho?! Do you know how hard is it to remove the strong smell? You evil brat" Yukiko pinched his cheek hardly.

Yuusaku told his wife to let Shinichi go, Yukiko is fought back and her fingers are still on Shinichi's cheek, pinching it hard. Shinichi whined and nagged to his father telling him that it hurts, they are too busy doing their 'work' until they didn't notice that Shiho is sweating and holding her chest, in sign of, she is shrinking back to a child, Shinichi notice it, "SHIHO!" he shouted, his childish parents stopped their 'work' and looked at Shiho.

"What is happening?" the couple asked

"She is going to transform back into a child"

"Eh?! So fast?" Yukiko sweated

"She ate the antidote, like a few hours earlier before I did.." Shinichi gently lift her up and carried her into the guestroom, on the bed, so she can transform in softness.

Yukiko took a plastic bag that contain some clothes that she bought for Shiho

"You both" Yukiko stared at the two boys "GET OUT FROM THIS ROOM!!" Yukiko yelled on top of her lungs, pushed the two boys out and slammed the door.

"Sca-scary" Shinichi sweatdropped

Yuusaku patted Shinichi on his shoulders "I agree with you, my son"

~Meanwhile in the guestroom~

Shiho has shrunk back into Ai Haibara, Yukiko ask her to use the bathroom in the guestroom to take a bath.

~Meanwhile outside in the living room~

"Son, here is the set of Sir Author Conan Doyle's books" Yuusaku hand Shinichi a plastic bag, then he pulled 2 complimentary pass to watch the new Sherlock Holmes film "this is tickets to watch Sherlock Holmes, your mom and I got it for free when we buy this books"

Shinichi hold the ticket firmly and said "Otousan, did you both buy this books in Japan?"

"You've soon very smart like your father, how do you know?"

'hahah.. don't flatter yourself, dad' Shinichi thought "well, in this ticket says that 'This pass is ONLY valid for the movie 'Sherlock Holmes', at all cinemas in Japan' doesn't that mean you got it here?"

"Excellent deduction, child" Yuusaku smiled

~Meanwhile in the guestroom~

"Ai-chan! I've clothes for you" Yukiko said in a melodic voice

Ai looked at Yukiko and replied tonelessly "What clothes?"

"This!" Yukiko smiled and pulled out a black and light pink 'sweet lolita' outfit

"Ehh!? You didn't expect me to wear that outfit, do you?" Ai pointed at it in a horrifying way

"I - went to - so - many shops - just to buy - one that - suit you - best" she said between sniffs

"alright, alright I'll wear it.." she carried the plastic beg and drag it into the bathroom

she changed into the lolita outfit and looked at herself in the mirror

Ai sweatdropped 'what did I get myself into..?' she sighed and walk out from the bathroom "like this..?"

"Oh yes!! You look so cute in that!! Now it is accessory time!" she pull out some headwears such as ribbons, bows, flowers and other weird looking headwears, overknee socks and footwears

'I'm roasted..' Ai thought  


* * *

Finally, Ai's make up time and accessory time is over.

Yukiko giggled happily

Ai is crying in her heart

"You are so lovely!!" Yukiko shouted

"Why..?" Ai said sadly

"huh?"

"Why are you so kind to me?" Ai said tonelessly

"Because.." Yukiko hugged the little kid "I always wanted a daughter, like you"

Ai smiled "I see.."

"Anyway, since you're ready, come lets go out"

* * *

~Between the guestroom and living room~

"What the.." Shinichi looked at Ai, and a big sweatdrop appear behind his head

"WOI, Shin-chan!" Yukiko waved her hand in front of his eyes. "hell-o, Shin-chan?"

"Let me help you" Ai winked at Yukiko and step on Shinichi's foot using her her thick heel lolita shoe.

"OUCH!! Shiho, that hurt!"

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean too" Ai replied cunningly

Yuusaku just stared at his wife silently,

"See that hubby? I know how to choose for Ai" Yukiko flattered herself "but.. Shin-chan.. can you, later, send Shiho home by carrying her on your back? She.. uhmm kinda twisted her left foot.. Well, that is because she never wore high heels before.." she scratched her back neck and try to innocent laugh softly  


* * *

That late evening, Ai, still in her lolita clothes is on Shinichi's back.

"Uhm.. sorry yah, Ai? My mom forced you to wear this kinda clothes.. and for your foot too.." he apologized

"It is perfectly fine.. So, you're living in hakase's or your mansion tonight?" she put her chin on his shoulder

"Hakase's I guess.. Mom told me to not to leave a house alone with a small child in there. You know, robbers, if they saw me leaving a child alone wouln't they probably rob the whole house? I'm also afraid of my mom would pinch me.. again.. " he sighed

"Well, I guess you'll be sleeping on Hakase's bed"

"By the way, Shiho-"

"It is Haibara, you great detective!"

"Nah, it is 'Ai'.. right, Ai-chan?" he smiled

"Hahah.. I've to call Conan, Conan-kun then?"

"Yup" he then added "by the way, dad gave me 2 tickets to watch the new Sherlock Holmes film, he got it for free when he bought.. _something_, anyways it'll be a waste if I just throw it away, want to watch it with me? Like, this saturday?"

"You know me well, I'm not the kind who likes to waste thing ain't I?"

"So, you're saying 'yes'..?"

"Yeah"  


* * *

***** = A White Small butterfly is the lucky butterfly who manage to get the first place out of 500 Butterflies. I got the below 'biodata' from the book _500 Butterflies - Ken Preston - Mafhan_ Its a very informative book on butterflies.  
Biodata:  
Scientific name: Artogeia Rapae  
Other common name: Cabbage Butterfly  
Family: Pieridae  
Wingspan: About 2 in (5cm)  
Flight period: April - September in two or more broods  
Larval food plants: Mostly cabbages and other related plants (Brassicaceae)  
Range: From North Africa across Europe to Asia and Japan. Introduced in North America and Austrialia

I took a long thinking about the lolita clothes Ai should wear.. hahah.. it is inspired by Conan itself when he imagine Ai in Gothic Lolita outfit (manga 66) =.= why can't he imagine her in something sweeter?! OH BTW for more info on Lolita fashion visit: http://lolitafashion(dot)org/  
BTW regarding manga 66, I heard from my other youtube friend that Conan had a nice peep under Ai's skirt XD he is such a pervert!! ^^ Ai doesn't seems to even care (she know that he peeped) o.O  
hahah.. very long eh? Longest chapter so far. I actually wanna make this chapter as the last chapter. (in other words longer) but there is A LOT more to type in (take time too).. but nevermind lah.!

**FYI:** Just incase if you wanna know about the Sherlock Holmes film free ticket thingy. It is inspired by my own life.. :p I got 1 Complimentary Pass to watch Sherlock Holmes for buying 3 Sherlock Holmes novel just a few days ago!! Ain't cool? Hahah.. Oh YES!! There is a Sherlock Holmes film.. According to wikipedia, it will be playing in your cinema starting: December 25, 2009 (2009-12-25): (worldwide), December 26, 2009 (2009-12-26): (United Kingdom). I'm soo looking foward to watch it! Are you?

**PS: **Is it wrong to mention a name of a REAL movie in a story? If yes I'll remove it.. v.v I'm afraid I'll get sued.. DX

'**ADVERSTIMENT**': XD To Harry Potter and Chronicles of Narnia fans: Starlight-Dreams3-4 a friend of mine (found her in a chatroom) the writer to a crossover fanfic (Harry Potter & Chronicles of Narnia) entitled: _McKenzie Potter._ She is good writer. (it is kinda sad since I'm not fond of Harry Potter.. hahah.. give her reviews guys! She is lack of them.. She is probably gonna delete the story..)  
Why should **_you_** read & review her story: Well.. it is because, Darco Malfoy is a girl in her story ^^ hahah it must be fun ain't it? *grins*


	6. Author's notes PLEASE READ!

Author's Notes: Guys I need your help! Please vote at my Poll: Who is smarter in deduction/study/etc to you? Heiji Hattori or Saguru Hakuba! -.- YES! It is important. The fate of this story's chapter 6 part 2. Poll closing at 12ND June 2010. Thank you have a nice day.

PS: I don't know why but I'm lazy to make new chapters. Must be either I'm busy with school or losing fond. But don't worry I'll get it back ^^ I'm on a 2 weeks holiday now. So I'm quite free to write.


	7. The Sweet Nightmare

Disclaimer: I **_don't own_** Detective Conan/Case Closed. Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama..  
Auhtor's notes: Guess what? Beginning of the year my plunnies almost killed me for not writing them down. Now.. THEY ABANDON ME! HOW CAN THEY! T_T and I even forget my own plot so I re-read my stories again. anyways, enjoy.  
Warning: Some characters are still OOC

* * *

Holiday's over. At Teitan elemantary school

"Then, I heard, piano sounds and a crying sound from Etou's house the other day!" Ayumi gave a pale ghostly look to Mitsuhiko and Genta

"AHHH~!" They both screamed

Ai and Conan just sit at their sits and sweatdropped

"your fault.." Ai whispered

"What? Me?"

The detective boys stared at them,

"Your the one who played the piano"

"Hahah.. If I didn't do that Yuki would cry louder"

"Mh hmm.." his complaint fell on deaf ears"

"Oi, did you even hear what I say?"

"What 'oi'? You should thank me for borrowing you my books so you could copy them cause you forgot to do your homeworks"

"Yes yes, thank you thank you what will I do without you" he said, emotionless  
Ai just stared at him

"Ah! Conan! You just did a crime!" Mitsuhiko declared

"Crime?"

"Yeah.. y-you.. were rude to Haibara-san! How can you not be a gentlemen infront this wonderful lady?"

'... what the.. since when this kid learned about manners..' Conan sweatdropped

"Ah no no! We are only uh-um.. remembering what the movie script! In what they are talking about.. In the movie... SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

"O.. that new movie-"

Genta then cutted Mitsuhiko "Which reminds me! Another movie of Kamen Yaiba is coming out!" "Eh? When?" The two fans of Gomera, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko exclaimed "Uh.. Its this Saturday.. Shall we go together?"

_'Saturday? Its that date! Oh wait.. since when I make it into a date? Its just an outting..' Conan thought_

__

'Saturday.. wait.. I'm out with Edogawa no wait, Conan-kun to watch the movie Sherlock Holmes right?' Ai trying to recall her 'date' with Conan

_'So.. we both can't watch Gomera with them.. No wait. If possible we better not meet them! They might think that we are dating!' Ai and Conan thought together._

"Of course!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko chorused

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko then exclaimed "alright! Detective Boys-"

"Oh wait.." Mitsuhiko cutted "Conan and Haibara-san, are you coming?"

"I'll pass" Haibara said in a cold way

"I would love to come..!" Conan said cutely in his little boy attitude "but.. so happen I'm busy on that day.."

"Why are you-" Ayumi said

"Both always-" Mitsuhiko continued

"Have something-" Genta sighed

"Else to do when we ask you out?" They exclaimed

"No-no! I really HAVE something to do.." Conan sweatdropped and gave some childish laugh

"As for me I'm just lazy.. I rather sleep" Ai yawned

"Everyone sit at your own places! Kobayashi-sensei is coming!" the class monitor said

Everyone run to their sits and sit down quitely, not wanting Kobayashi-sensei to scold them

* * *

~Saturday; the movie day. At Mouri Detective Agency~

"Ran-neechan, I'm going out. Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai, Conan-kun"

"Haii!" Conan ran down the stairs vigorously and head to Hakase's

Kogoro looked out from the window, observing Conan. "Where is this brat going? Such early in the morning.. and where did he get all those energy from?"

"I don't know either.. probably to hakase's"

"Ah.. to see his little girlfriend.. that brat is very mature.."

"haha.. you meant, Ai-chan"

"I've a feeling that this Conan likes that hakase's daughter" Kogoro said and gulped his beer

"Ai-chan is not hakase's daugther! But yeah, I think so too.." Ran smiled

Now lets listen to Okino Yoko's newest hit song "My Prince" the television newsreporter said "AH! My Yoko-chan! She must be dedicating this song to ME!" Kogoro exclaimed and drank more beer

* * *

~At Hakase's~

"Ai-chan!" Conan entered hakase house with a big grin

"What?" Ai said emotionless

"Ah.. uh nothing.. ahahaha" Conan blushed a little and thought 'I must have really been an idiot saying her name so loud without anthing to say"

"Hakase, I'm going out" Ai walked out from the house

"Take care on the road, Ai-kun" hakase waved goodbye

"See you, hakase" they both said

Ai and Conan walked down the street, together.

"Nearest cinema is at Beika Pavillion about another 30 minutes..." Conan mumbled softly, but not too soft that Ai couldn't hear

"It'll be a long walk, right, famous detective?"

"Uh..umm" Conan nodded

* * *

~10 Minutes later~

They reach a park

"Shall we have rest there for a moment and breath in the nice morning air? "

"Uh.. sure" Ai followed Conan

Conan spotted a vending machine nearby "Ai-chan, are you thristy?"

"Yeah.. sure"

"What drinks?"

"Coffee"

"Alright, hot or cold?"

"hot.."

"okay.."

Conan walked away

'I'm so sleepy..' Ai yawned 'what is in this famous detective's brain.. making me waking up in such early in the morning..'

"To avoid them" a voice said

"Eh?"

"I mean to avoid Genta and the others"

"Ah.. uh.. um..." 'Did he read my mind? How did he know what I'm thinking about..'

"I can see it from your face, I'm a detective afterall"

"Seems like I can't hide anything from you right, famous detective?" Ai smiled

"Here" Conan passes a can of coffee to her"

"Arigato na..."

"don't mention it"

After drinking their drinks they continue their journey to Beika Pavillion

What a luck! They meet Genta and the others at the cinema's ticketing counter, they are lucky that Genta and the other didn't see them until they ran off and hide away.

"What should we do?" Ai whispered

"Uh.. we-we" he scratch his head "kuso.. I thought that if we come early we wouldn't meet them.. who would have thought that they wanted to watch the earliest movie" 'what a _sweet nightmare. _I get to go out with Ai but I meet them!

"Any plans?"

"Well.. we could watch the 11am movie.. By then I'm sure that they are at their homes, waiting for lunch.. especially Genta..." Conan sweatdropped "So.. are you hungry?"

"Uh.. not really but I haven't had my breakfast so-"

"Lets eat then! I know a great store nearby" Conan said and giving Ai his hand

Ai hesitated a little but finally hold his hand, following behind him, like a little sister who doesn't know anything.

* * *

~Sakura Cafe~

"Let me repeat your order, a kid breakfast set meal, 2 coffees; less sugar and a piece of chocolate cake and strawberry cake"

"yeah!" Conan nodded cutely

The waitress walk away

"you are such a professional actor" Ai murmured

"It must be because I've been acting for like.. years I mean as Conan"

* * *

~At the kitchen~

"Eh? Two kids odered coffee?" the waiter was shocked

"en.. and less sugar" the waiteress who took the order said "and I am NOT lying!"

"The world is becoming weirder and weirder... Kids! Coffee! How is this possible! Kids hate bitter things! and this, less sugar! What the..." the waiter mumbled and scratched his head.

* * *

... Out of ideas.. and never thought that this dating chapter can take such a long time.. and since some people are bugging me to update ASAP..

Guys! I plan to make AMV Conan X Ai X Ran but.. -.- I've no idea.. so kindly give me some ideas.  
Thanks  
And thank you SO MUCH SO MUCH TO HAIBARADAIFAN! She helped me in the grammar..


End file.
